A magnetic random access memory (MRAM), which is one of non-volatile memories, recently attracts attention as a next generation semiconductor memory device. The MRAM is fabricated by performing a heat treatment (magnetic annealing) on a magnetic material film formed on a workpiece to be processed (“workpiece”) which is, for example, a semiconductor wafer (“wafer”) in a strong magnetic field to exhibit a magnetic property of the material film.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-263206 discloses a magnetic annealing apparatus which uses a solenoid type magnetic as a means for generating a magnetic field for performing a magnet annealing processing and requires a relatively small installation area.